Over the past several years, communication devices have become prevalent, whether fixed line, mobile, or even implemented as programs running in web browsers. Because of the prevalence of these devices, modern consumers may almost always be available. This can negatively impact quality of life, productivity, and/or other aspects of a consumer's life. To address this problem, modern communications devices sometimes provide options for handling communications such as providing call forwarding features, silent modes, do not disturb modes, and the like. These options, however, are typically quite limited.